The Underwater Kiss
by Princess Andromeda II
Summary: "And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time." Just a simple one-shot describing Percy and Annabeth's first 'official' kiss. PERCABETH FOREVER!


**Hey everyone! This is NOT a series, BTW. This was just a one-shot that I've been wanting to write for a while. I actually might be doing a lot of stand-alone one-shots like this, or maybe just short stories that are like a few chapters long. So anyway, please follow me so I can let you read all of the stuff I want to write! I hope you like this.**

"The lovebirds need to cool off!"

"The canoe lake!"

The throng of demigods, suddenly bursting into an incredibly romantic scene, wasted no time in hoisting the startled couple onto their shoulders. Individual voices, although still plenty loud, were barely audible over the enormous din that rose among the crowd. The cheering and wolf-whistling drowned out the surprised yet amused outcries by "the lovebirds," a.k.a. Annabeth and Percy.

The couple clung to each other as best they could, their fingers woven together tightly, their eyes locked on each other over the heads of the rambunctious demigods that carried them down the hill and towards the shoreline below.

The beach around the rim of the canoe lake was beyond beautiful that night, too magical even for words to express properly: the perfect combination of colors. It was like the entire color wheel had decided to make an appearance for this special night, when the demigod couple would share their first "official" kiss together. The night time sky was a dazzling kaleidoscope of colors: a red the exact color of roses; a fiery orange; a friendly yellow the color of lemonade; a light, periwinkle blue, leftover from the sunshine of that day, receding into the edges of the sky; and finally, the marvelous mixture of purples that crept from the corners of the sky- lavender, violet, plum, indigo, and even some magneta. The stars were waking up, their brilliant bodies just now opening their eyes and blinking in a sleepy welcome to the oncoming night, while, in the meantime, the massive sun yawned in exhaustion from another long day, and it seemed to race towards the horizon like a horse making for the barn. It's final blazes trailed behind it in a few fading rays of sunlight, as if waving goodbye to the daytime for now.

The whole tone set by the sky was the candlelight for the evening, as it really set the mood for Annabeth and Percy. Without it, they may have been in a friendly, energetic mood, like any other night. A night where they may have just splashed around in the ocean for a while before playing a game of cards or just going back to their respective cabins for some well-deserved sleep.

But this was not one of those nights.

As the two were suddenly lifted into the air, tossed up high like the two "lovebirds" they'd jokingly been called, they looked at each other in an incomprehensible gaze. The moment lasted only a second, but in that one second, they expressed so much love and compassion that their friends who'd thrown them into the water immediately felt as though they'd interrupted some incredibly private moment, which they had, in a way. Somehow, Annabeth and Percy had managed to wrap their bodies together lightning-fast in a loving embrace in the small matter of seconds that had passed.

The gaze was quiet. The crowd was quiet, holding their breath. The seagulls overhead were quiet. Even the waves crashing against the shore had suddenly seemed to go quiet. Everything was quiet.

But the silence was suddenly pierced by the stunning crack of two intertwined bodies crashing through the water. This sound seemed to instantly awaken the crowd from their dreamlike trance, and they were no longer captivated by the enchanting sight of two lovers experiencing love at its finest. They exploded into noise, cheering and patting each other on the back in triumph. They laughed. They fist-bumped and high-fived.

And they watched.

But no one ever came up.

They watched for one minute. Two. That quickly turned into five minutes, which morphed into ten minutes, and, sooner than they realized, the time turned into an astonishing twenty minutes. The time ticked by in an agonizing slowness, one with which they were very antsy and impatient. Someone suggested that they were dead, to which another snapped that that was stupid; they were the two most powerful demigods of that generation, and they wouldn't get killed just because of a little water, especially if one of those two was a son of _Poseidon._

So with much worry and even a little bit of disappointment and resentment of not getting to further humiliate and embarrass the almost-over-the-top couple, the crowd slowly disbanded, slowly trickling away to their cabins for the night and murmuring to each other as they went that "if the two weren't done with their funny-business by morning, they'd tell Chiron."

Little did they know what was going on down below.

As Percy and Annabeth were flung into the water, an amazing instinct grabbed hold of them, causing them to find each other mid-air and grab onto the other as if each was a life preserver, literally their lifeline, and were hanging on for dear life.

When they went under, their first thoughts were _Dear gods, this is cold!_ It was like the entire world around them was just cold, cold everywhere. The water, frigid as it might feel, was as clear as glass, and was undeniably clean (Percy took great care of it, since it was so clean. seemed to welcome them with open arms, consuming them and helping them float together.

Although the waves were clearly still moving overhead, all was calm underneath. Nothing but the small tendrils of seaweed, few types of fish and creatures, and the clothes on Annabeth and Percy's backs moved.

They drifted towards each other, slowly and cautiously. Each was eyeing the other warily, as if asking the other silently, _Well, what do we do now?_ Neither said a word; they only stared. 30 seconds had already passed by.

Annabeth made eye contact with Percy and raised her grey eyes in question. They seemed to ask the lingering question between them: _Do you want to go back up now?_

He shrugged his shoulders in indifference, then changed his mind and shook his head emphatically, causing his jet black hair to swish back and forth. Annabeth could practically hear the sound it made. He pointed at her, returning the same question. _No. Do_ you _want to?_

She shook her head just as emphatically. Her curly blonde princess curls, only made curlier by the water, whipped through the water when she shook her head, but otherwise floated around her head angelically in a serene way, like a halo. Percy thought it framed her face nicely. They both sighed, glad that the other wanted to stay down here just as much as the other did.

A thought suddenly dawned on Annabeth, one that she should have thought of before she answered. She pointed to her mouth then, her eyes not so much asking another question but trying to relay a message to him, this one much more urgent. Percy got the message, just fine: _I need to breathe though!_

Percy's green eyes lit up every so slightly, and he swam towards Annabeth, a mischievous grin on his face. He suddenly placed his hands on either side of her face, and softly pressed his lips to hers. He seemed to obtain some oxygen from her, and, pulling back, puffed out his cheeks and blew into the water around them, allowing some of her air and his to let loose. Annabeth was so surprised that she accidentally let a little breath of air escape, immediately clamping her hands down over her mouth to try and fix her mistake so they could stay down here longer.

But it didn't matter anyway; what Percy was doing had already fixed the problem. As he exhaled, a round object seemed to protrude from his mouth. It was a bubble, and a bubble of oxygen, to be exact. It grew larger and larger the more he blew, and as it grew, it surrounded their heads entirely, so that Annabeth was able to breathe again. She stared wide-eyed, surprised at what he could do, and clasped her hands in delight once she understood what this meant.

When the bubble was large enough for both of their heads to fit inside of it, Percy stopped exhaling, and grinned happily at Annabeth. The area inside was full of fresh, clean air, and also very dry. Percy willed his hair and face, as well as the top half of his shirt, to dry instantly, but Annabeth couldn't do that. It was an odd contrast from the cold wet atmosphere outside the bubble and the warm, dry one inside. Annabeth wasn't faring very well from the difference, apparently.

Her curly hair, which had only a moment ago been ghost-like and otherworldly, was drooping and heavy, like a wilted flower. Her grey eyes were tinted with redness from keeping them open underwater, and her skin, peppered with goosebumps was cool to the touch from the frigid water outside of the bubble. The image was a bit sad, like a kitten who's been left out in the freezing rain for too long. Although Percy knew Annabeth was a tough chick who could take care of herself, he still hated to see her that way.

This was his element, so he could fix it with ease. So, leaning forward, he placed a light butterfly-like kiss onto her nose, and it was like a sonic boom as the effect was instantaneous and obvious. Her hair sprung back into its bouncy curls, her eyes lost the red tint, and her skin was once again warm and soft. She sighed happily and thanked him.

He studied her face, and once again noticed just how stunningly beautiful she was. Her grey eyes, lined by lovely eyelashes, were so unusual, unlike any he'd seen on anyone else, except for her mother. Her curly hair, as cute and delicate as it might seem, was just a facade of the tough girl on the inside, a trick to lure bad guys close on the false premise of innocence and weakness, only to get their stupid butts kicked by the fierce warrior on the interior. And that was what Percy and Annabeth ultimately loved about each other: despite their incredible good looks, both were so dedicated and devoted to the other in fierce loyalty, that there was no tie that could break them. They doubted that, if they'd ever have the unlikely chance of being cast into Tartarus, that even the horrors in there would be able to separate and divide them. They were tied. They were one. They were together. They were in love.

So as Percy took Annabeth's face once again in his hands, tenderly caressing them and stroking the soft skin by her eyes, they gazed at each other in a unique kind of love and adoration that will likely never grace the presence of our Earth again, it was so rare and pure. They shared their love once more as they both leaned in, pressed their heads together gently, and whispered their promises of love to each other. He pressed his lips to hers with surprising care, where they remained locked. They held each other like never before, holding onto each other forever.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

 **So that's it, just a short and sweet little Percabeth moment (one of my favorite Percabeth moments.) And if you noticed that I didn't have any dialogue, it's because I absolutely SUCK at writing dialogue! Forgive me. Please tell me what you think with a review! While you're at it, how would you like to press the favorite and follow buttons? But above all PLEASE review. You have no idea how happy reviews make me. And if you enjoyed this and want to read more of my stuff, please check out my two series: "Everyone Loves Percy" (complete) and "The Death of Me" (new).**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Love,**

 **~Princess Andromeda II**


End file.
